School
by sladin-foeva
Summary: robin is on a undercoveer mission to find his missing friends. sladin! x3


_**This kinnda came to me when I was working on 'slipping away' so ya had to do it **_

_**x3**_

* * *

Robin was in the school principles office since there was no acrobatics in the hall but how was he supposed to know that. No one had told him! He sat in a chair outside the office waiting for the audience in with the principle. Once the door opened and he was asked in he sighed before entering. The first thing he noticed was the man behind the desk shuffling the papers in his hands. The man had grey nearly white hair with a black eye patch over his left eye. 'Oh great he's one of those adults who tries to be hip by dying his hair!' Robin sighed as he sat in the chair on the other side of the brown desk.

"I heard there was some trouble in the hall Richard." the older man said to the student. Well Robin was only there for an undercover mission from Batman but he was still a student all the same.

"No one told me there was no acrobatics in the hall. " Robin said in a sarcastic tone as he mumbled.

"I'm going to have to give you detention all the same my boy." did he just say my boy? 'Just a coincidence' Robin told himself as he stared at the man with his vibrant blue eyes.

"Here." said the man handing the boy a slip of paper. "Detention." the boy grunted at this feeling it wasn't his fault that no on e had told him that rule.

"Now Richard." the man said not happy.

At detention the boy sat down waiting for the teacher. When the same man entered the room Richard or Robin had a questioning look on his face.

"Hey kids" the man said "if you don't know me I'm Mr. Wilson." said the man staring at Robin. Robin stared back feeling as if this had happened before. Robin ignored the feeling as the man spoke again.

"Oh there's only one kid in here well that's surprising." he said sitting in the metal chair behind the water damaged desk. They sat their for half an hour before Robin spoke.

"Why are you staring at me?!" he said a bit creped.

"I was told to watch you my boy."

"That doesn't mean stare!"

"Shhhh" the man hushed with a grin plastered over his lips.

"I'm just sa-"

"Will I have to punish you farther?"

"I'm just sayin." Robin said feeling the older man grabbed his arm and beginning getting pulled down the hall. He was then thrown into a car.

"Umm Wilson?" Robin said surprised by the calm he had voiced.

"Calm down my boy." Wilson then grabbed the boy pulling a rope around his mid section.

"Stop!" Robin screamed shocked by the strength of the older man. Mr. Wilson then taped over his mouth with duct-tape. This is why he was on the undercover mission; to figure out the reason for all that so many children had gone missing. Mostly to discover why they where all children with powers.

After maybe ten minutes they parked at a metallic building. The building looked old and run down the door rusted as they entered. Robin struggled mumbling as the man slammed him on a silk sheet.

"Calm down Richard or should I say Robin."

"How do you know my name?!"

"I have my ways my boy." with this it all clicked into place.

"Slade!" Robin said angrily.

"Indeed my boy." the man said holding Robin to the bed. What did you do with the others you homicidal maniac?!" Robin asked worried for the others disappearances

"Calm yourself Robin. There right here." Slade said pushing a button revealing all the missing teens including his team behind bullet proof glass.

"Let us out you mean man!" Starfire screeched.

"Star." Robin said looking at the small tamerainian. Who had been missing for maybe three days now. "Let them go!" Robin screamed towards the man in a threatening voice.

"No." the older man said staring down at the boy. Robin tried to charge only to be pushed back to the bed.

"So are you going to throw me in there to?" Robin asked anger filling the question.

"In du time my boy but first-" Slade moved dangerously close to the boy's ear whispering the next part. "I've always had a thing for blue eyes." Robin's eyes widened as he said the words making him struggle even harder against the man. Robin stared his fearful eyes up at the taken heroes. Miss Martian and Starfire stared confusion showing. The rest were trying to break the barrier that the man had sealed them in. Robin somehow managed to break from the man's grasp. Running towards the door only to be grabbed by his cape causing him to crash to the floor. Slade then pulled the boy back to the silk sheets causing him to attempt to get free of the cape. The moment he finally hit the right button the man grabbed the younger boy's neck squeezing hard. The man continued to strangle the boy wonder until his eyes fluttered shut. The last thing he heard after the pressure was Slade

"Calm my little bird." and Starfire yelling for the man to stop.

Once Robin woke he was strapped to a bed lying on his stomach; limbs cuffed to the posts surrounding him. He struggled against the cuffs hoping they weren't as strong as they seemed. As Robin struggled he heard worried voices from the heroes behind him.

"Robin! Are you o.k.?!" Starfire was first to speak followed by a few more voices.

"Dude I can't believe he chained you to a bed." said Beast Boy with a worried glance in the terrified boys eyes.

"Converging with the prisoners I see." Robin cowered remembering the words of the man earlier that night.

"Let me go Slade!" the boy managed thinking the man wasn't serious before.

"No your was too much of a prize for me to give up that easily."

"If you let me out of these damn handcuffs then it won't be that easy!"

"Sadly I need you chained for our main event." the man hissed in the boy's ear. Robin gulped "What main event?" He asked feeling a hand on his shoulder blades.

"You'll see." Slade said rubbing the boy's waist making the younger boy screech in surprise.

"What are you doing Slade?" Robin said calmer then he thought possible. The man then pulled out a rusted knife making the boys eyes widen as he watched the knife come in contact with his flesh. Well at least with his uniform since the man was careful not to puncture the boy's skin.

"Now time for the main event." Slade said looking into the boy's eyes as best he could. Robin then felt a strong tug on the back of his head. The man slammed down on the frightened boys lips. The boy mumbled fighting back tears as he watched the man harden the kiss. Robin lied there eyes closed as he watched the man with a scared look in his eyes.

Wh-what are y-you doing Slade?" Robin managed in his state.

"I thought I made it clear I have a thing for blue eyes." Slade whispered. Robin struggled against the chains breaking the skin on his wrist.

"Stop, Stop Slade!" Robin screamed thrashing on the bed.

"It would hurt less if you stood still." Slade said matter-of-fact. Robin ignored the warning the man had given only making him kick thrashing on the bed. Slade then grabbed the boy's pelvis peeling the cloth from his skin. 'Oh god this was it Slade was going to- oh god and his friends where going to see there leader- oh god' was all Robin thought as he thrashed. Slade calmed down his mid area slightly as he shoved into the boy. Robin screamed feeling the pain shoot threw him as if an electric shock had. Robin screamed even louder as the man repeatedly trusted his cock deep inside the boy's entry. Robin's tears flowed over as if the dam had broken inside his head. Slade then retreated as his mouth came in contact with the boy's entry. The boy clamped his teeth attempt at keeping the unwanted moans from escaping. The man then stuck his tough deep inside the boy causing him to screech in pleasure. 'No No No No!" Robin screamed in his mind shaking his head left to right. Tears flew from his eyes wetting the sheets under him. Slade then stuck a finger in the boys stained skin. Robin's lip drew blood as he tried to hold back the moans. Once Slade added another finger the boy couldn't take it he moaned hating himself for it. He then let moans leave when necessary not caring at this point. As the man plunged in the boy once again violently causing a scream the boy. The boy panted now moving with the motion of the thrusts. 'Stop!' a voice deep inside him screamed not being able to get through seeing as the boy's lust had taken over. The boy came as the man found his sweet spot. White sprayed out from under him as the boy went limp sobbing at the action. Slade continued riding the boy as the boy had seceded struggling as there was no point. Slade then came in the boy causing a new stream of tears to fall from his eyes. Robin was disgusted as the boy was left strapped to the bed crying face down in the pillow he was provided.

"Robin?" said a crying voice from behind him. "Robin?!" The voice screamed now. Robin didn't respond as the voice continued to call his name. "No." the boy whispered into his pillow felling the full weight of the previous events. Robin made a weak attempt to break the chains one last time. Robin didn't succeed as he laid on the mattress sobbing. He could hear the worried voices behind him. All he could do was sob until he heard a crash from behind him. Starfire attempted to break the glass causing a crake. She was mad and since her powers where mood powered she caused a crack as she targeted the furry at a small point on the glass. As the glass shattered into a million tiny pieces the girl ran to her friend attempting to comfort him. Robin turned his head crying to the side not wanting the girl to see him this way. Starfire floated to a lever on the opposite wall causing the rest of the heroes to be released. Robin didn't look up as they crowded him. Starfire then screamed at the others. If you're not a Titan go get Slade!" she screamed watching as the team departed. Four faces surrounded him with worried faces.

Robin? Man?" Cyborg said staring at the blood covered teen. Robin only shook his head wishing he hadn't moaned. 'Why Why are you so weak!' his mind screamed at him. Robin then heard four repeating clangs falling from his limbs. Robin felt a grip on his arm causing him to panic. Thrashing the boy began hyperventilating.

"Calm down Robin!" Cyborg screamed. "It's o.k. now." Robin calmed with those words feeling a bit better. The teens found a clean sheet wrapping the boy in it, lifting him, and escorting him home.

Who knew a simple mission could go so wrong.

* * *

_**Like it? I crave some feed back! So plz feed me x3**_


End file.
